The One And Only
by iLemonchan
Summary: "I'll be gone for a long time,Soul, I promise I will come back to see you again." For Soul, a long time is a couple of days. It's been 7 years and he's now an anti-social wreck. But what if she appears again only to kidnap him? AU! SoMa mild TsuStar &PaKi


**Author's Notes: So, um, yeah! First fan fiction that I worked on that took my hours (ands its only five pages… PFFFT) and… I'm happy with it… I guess… I hope you all like it and review, that'll make my day :'D ****epic fail face. **

**My old computer in my room was being a total ass to me and decided to NOT DISPLAY THE EFFIN' WEBPAGE so I'm going to use my new laptop that overheats and burns me to hell :D! I really hope you enjoy crappy writing… It took me at twenty minutes to come up with a good starting. So, yeah… ENJOY.**

**Oh and by the way, this is mostly going to be in Soul's PV. It might change, but I don't know :/**

* * *

><p><strong>I had another dream with her in it, as usual.<strong>

Her short ash blonde hair just above her shoulders put into cutest stubby pigtails you could ever imagine. She was wearing a pastel blue pleated mini skirt with one of my old t-shirts that were too small for me, but not even close to fitting her scrawny body. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling a bit as she gave off a bright aura with a big and warm smile.

_"Soul…"_

_"Y-You're back?"_

_"Of course I am silly. A promise is a promise, am I right?"_

_The way she had spoke was so sweet and blissful, as if it were soaked in honey. It made me want to smile._

_She held her hand out with ease. Her emerald eyes softened quickly._

_"Come with me?"_

I did want to go with her. I did, but I couldn't, because once I did, I would wake up to reality, in my desk at school with my scary science teacher threatening to dissect me if I fell asleep again in his class.

My first and only friend who had left me suddenly years ago now haunted my dreams. I admit, I had gotten a bit obsessed over her, since she was so addicting to be around, but in all my dreams, she still looked how old she was when I last saw her. Ten years old. It's been seven years since I've last seen her, probably seven years since anyone last saw her.

I miss her. A lot. I can't make friends in school; I'm just anti-social and not fun to be around. When anyone has the courage to talk to me they go on and on, leaving me no time to hold the conversation. I just nod and smile the whole time. She was the only one I could talk to easily and be myself around, someone I could laugh with. I haven't laughed in such a long time, I sometimes forget how too. A smirk or a soft chuckle is all you'll get out of me, even if you're telling me the funniest thing. She was the only one who made me happy and the only thing I was looking forward to in my days back then.

Her eyes narrowed in seconds, forcing her hand down back to her waist and a frown replacing her wonderful smile.

"Mr. Evans, wake up before I really scalp you."

I blinked three times, lifting my head from my arms.

**See what I mean? I'm in my desk, in science class, my face buried in my arms and my scary teacher inches away from my face.**

"How many times have I told not to fall asleep in class? Science class is everyone's favorite part of the day." He lifted his large circle brimmed eyeglasses up his nose, the same expression that **she** had on her face before I woke up with my teacher all up in my face.

I heard a few muffled groans come from the other students right after he had said that.

"Many times Dr. Stein," I mumbled, still a bit tired.

"And how many threats have I posed on you?"

"Um. I forgot. Too many to count."

He lifted his body from my desk and towered over me.

"That's exactly what I predicted from you," He said in a scolding voice.

I sighed heavily. Whatever. I usually only fell asleep in English if I made it through science (the worst subject on the face of the planet) because my English teacher is way too nice to do anything mean to her students, she'll just say

"Do not do that Evans."

But today I was so drowsy and bored over his completely useless lesson I just fell asleep right through it. Only five more minutes until English, then P.E. then I get to leave and spend the rest of my day sitting at my grand piano, playing useless sorrowful crap that I make up by heart. I didn't really care for homework, I did it last minute until it's one in the morning and then I sleep for seven hours and then it's back to school again.

If she was around, I wouldn't be like this, why did she leave my anyways? She just said.

_"I'll be gone for a long time, Soul, please wait for me, I promise I will come back to see you again." And with a tight hug, she ran off into the streets in a blur._

_It rained the next couple days while I waited for her to come back while skipping school. The hours I spent in my room, looking out my large window, felt like months and days felt like years. I was aching for her company. I didn't sleep, I just kept looking out the window, I would often fog up the glass to draw pictures on it, but I would rub them away with my sleeve and continue to wait. A maid brought my food up so I didn't starve but I only ate when I felt the urge to eat myself._

_When I finally figured out she wasn't coming back, I had become depressed and it worried my parents and brother. They put me in therapy and put me on anti-depressant pills, which did help a bit, but I could never get over that I had lost my one and only friend._

_I often took my emotions out on my piano, playing keys slowly and softly, barely even trying. My mom and dad would watch with looks of sadness and pity, they knew how messed up I was, they had met her and saw how happy I was around her, my dull crimson eyes would bloom and brighten to a fiery ruby color when she came over. That pleased them, to finally see their youngest son with somebody for once._

_Sometimes, my older brother, Wes will play happy, joyful songs on his violin that he masters so well, but I watch with mild interest, I cant put a smile on my face._

Now you see how screwed up I am, I was a very clingy person when she was still around, if she was a couple minutes late, I'd get pissed, but then she would let out a bubbly giggle and I would stop to watch her. To me, she was perfect and all I really needed in my life.

We would hold hands, watch movies, listen to music, read the same books, play the piano (she would try to) play hide and go seek (if I didn't find her I would start ranting until she came out of her hiding spot with a sigh) we did everything together. I trusted her a little too much, and so did she.

I sighed shakily when the bell rang repeatedly, others immediately got up to go to their next period but I took my time reaching for my books from under my desk and getting up to leave. Stein probably noticed, I could tell by the way he lifted an eyebrow in confusion just by glancing quickly to take a look.

"Soul, you're a good kid, despite you falling asleep in my classroom due to my lessons that seem to bore you into slumber, but why are you so distant and sad all the time?"

He didn't know, why would he? The only person who knew about my "conditions" was the school nurse, Nyugus. I guess I kind of tensed up a bit after he said that because he just grinned and shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He said gently, too obvious he knew I would rather not talk about it. "Now get out of here, I have a new student in my next class."

I dashed out of the empty classroom in hurry.

* * *

><p>Well English went by quickly; I daydreamed and closed my eyes a couple of times. Earning myself a bit of embarrassing yelling from the teacher, but I honestly didn't care. I just tapped my pencil throughout the rest of the period, trying hard to concentrate on the teacher and her long, difficult words. (Despite her being in her late twenty's and acting like a dumb blonde sometimes, she is extremely smart and sharp-eyed. I swear, that woman is part eagle her eyesight is too good for a human.)<p>

And after English, I got out of the classroom to go to P.E.

When everyone was going out to the gym room, someone thought It would be funny to trip the reject (ME) and give me a good kick in the side while the coach **wasn't even looking**. When he turned around to see me on the floor, clutching my waist, he walked over in a hurry to ask if I was all right and what had happened. I didn't want to get beat up so I simply told him that I had tripped over somebody's foot and fell on my side. He looked at me with a hesitant expression before nodding and helping me back up. I saw a couple of guys snicker while looking at me with devilish looks on their faces and I knew that they were the obvious suspects.

We played dodge ball. My least favorite game. I'm always last to be picked because I'm not that great at it. And of course, I got out first because I'm the opposite sides target (everyone gangs up on me). So I sat out for the rest of the game while watching. In the end, my team won with four people still in.

When it was time to go, I went into the boy's locker room to get changed and head back home when I overheard an interesting conversation.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"Hell yeah she is! But there's only one thing that I don't like about her."

"What's that?"

"Her tits."

"Yeah, they are pretty small. She's almost flat as a board if that's possible."

"But have you seen her legs? Oh my god, would I like to get my hands on those…"

"You guys are such perverts!"

"Speak for yourself, David!"

"Anyways, what's her name?"

"No one knows, not even the teacher! She doesn't speak in class, she looked around the class a lot as if she was looking for something but that's all."

"I bet she sounds like an angel dipped in marshmallows."

"You'll never know she might be a bitch or a total sweetheart."

They laughed and continued to get dressed. I rolled my eyes.

It was pathetic when a man only thought about a woman's looks, it nearly horrified me when I walk down the hall and there's tissue sticking out of a girl's shirt. Then I thought of **her.** **She **was adorable and pretty, she had an addicting personality that I absolutely loved and couldn't get enough of. I could say that I loved her, but I was **ten** so I couldn't really define it or anything back then.

I slipped my pants on and tucked my shirt from above my head, then put on my jacket and zipped it up. Put on my sneakers, grabbed my back and headed out of the boys locker room and into the crammed hallways of the school.

**Author's notes:**

**OH MY JESUS LORD! Done.**


End file.
